What do you mean by that!
by EnCat
Summary: There is a war coming up in the wizardly world. The enemies side continues to grow and Dumbledore desperately tries to find help. In Amestris Roy Mustang is the new Fuhrer he sends Edward and Alphonse to Hogwarts in order to get more information about wizards and possibly benefit by sending help.
1. Chapter 1

This BTW my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like it!

The first chapter is a bit poor but I promise they are improving!

The set

This story is based on Harry Potters' sixth book The half blood prince. And Fullmetal alchemist storyline is based on the manga, Alphonse has gotten his body back and Edward has his right arm but his left leg still has automail.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Edward Elric

He had been away for four months after he finished his "meet and greet" tour and now he's back from traveling in the west. During the past months he's been traveling through Creta and Aerugo studying different types of alchemy. Even though he had sacrificed his ability to use alchemy Edward was still eager to learn more about it and its possibilities. And he didn't completely swallow the crap that he'd never be able to use alchemy since he had paid more than enough to get Al back.

The train arrived the station at East City, as the train gave a whistling sound Edward grabbed his bag and hopped of the train. He had to wait a couple of hours before the train to Resembool would come. He had prearranged a time to meet up with Al and was impatient to see him and of course possibly Winry too.

Severus Snape

Severus was is the living room reading on the sofa. The book was clearly old with its yellowed and ragged pages. Suddenly there was a hasty knock on the door. Severus wasn't expecting anyone but being is the position where he was, it was only reasonable.

At the door Severus glanced through the slightly opened door. Two persons in hoods were at the door. The other one put down his hood and Severus said while surprised: "Narcissa!" The pale lady with long blond hair said: "Severus, may I speak with you? I have something urgent to discuss about." "Of course, come in."

As he moved to let his visitor inside the other person came uninvited too. Going past Severus she said as coldly as she could: "Snape" and he answered "Bellatrix" with a small mocking smile on his face.

Winry Rockbell

Winry was starting to get impatient. She had returned to Resembool in order to see Edward and Alphonse return from their journey. She had made preparations for Ed's new even better automail leg! It was nearly ready all she needed was to take measurements and adjust the leg to its perfectness.

Pinako sighed seeing Winry so impatient and gave Den his food. The two boys always made her worry so much about them but she trusted them heart and soul. She knew they are strong and can go through a lot.

Winrys' eyes wandered around the living room, soon she realised she was staring at the pictures on the cupboard. She focused on the picture where she, Al and Ed were small they were laughing and happy. It was taken before Ed's and Al's mother had died. A lot has happened during these five years after the two of them broke the taboo of human transmutation.

Cornelius Fudge

The last few months have been the worst time of his life and he wasn't sure will the situation improve ever now that You-Know-Who is back. The ministry of magic was in chaos, people have gone missing and everything seems to be falling apart. There was no solution to solve things up and his only hope had refused to help him. At least he doesn't have to worry about things anymore. He was forced to resign two days back and now his last duty was to inform the muggles prime minister about the recent events.

After appearing from the prime minister's offices fireplace he saw that times have been hard to him too. He told briefly the recent events.

"So you are saying that everything is your folks fault!" the Prime Minister blamed aggressively. "I have to answer questions about corroded expansion joints and about all the crap you seem to have thrown at me! In your position I would do everything to catch the culprits…"

"Do you truly believe I haven't done everything in my power to solve this?! We are at war against one of the most powerful wizard ever whose army is growing day by day! There's nothing we can do about it!"

"Don't you have magic? You should be able to do something in this mess." said the Prime Minister while calming down.

Fudge gave out a little laugh: "Mister Prime Minister you don't really think I would be allowed to continue like this? I was forced to resign a while ago. I was told to inform you about the latest turns and introduce you to my follower Rufus Scrimgeour."

Seeing Fudge so withered made the Prime Minister feel sorry for him. The painting on the wall suddenly spoke and requested an urgent meeting for Rufus Scrimgeour. As the Prime Minister agreed to this Fudge went to the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

The first chapter is a bit short I know but I promise that the next ones are longer and they will get to the point as well. English is not my first language so don't be too hard on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the wait! I have been so busy with school stuff and I was two weeks in Tanzania too. English is my second language so please understand pardon my mistakes. I hope you like the next chapter I have offered for you!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Edward Elric

Edward was walking down the road towards granny Pinako's house. He was getting nervous and begun to wonder if he should walk around a bit more before going to the house.

"What the hell am I thinking about?!" Ed thought angrily. "I finally get to see Al! Also Pinako I wonder how she's doing… And of course Winry", Edward suddenly began to blush when he started to think about Winry. The last time he had seen her he had relieved his feelings to her, fortunately Winry had answered to his feelings but now he was a little shy to see her.

Edward banged his head to a near tree and tried to cool down a little. Being frustrated of his own feelings. After a while he had calmed down a little. Ed looked at the road he knew it as well as his own pockets. Giving out a sigh he continued on.

Alphonse Elric

Alphonse was chatting with Pinako. He had arrived a couple hours ago and was helping her to make dinner. There hasn't been any sight of brother yet and Al was getting a little impatient.

He hadn't heard of him for a couple of months which is one of the longest times hasn't been in contact with his brother. Except the time when he and Ed got separated at Briggs.

While setting the table for four. (He was sure that Ed will come soon.) Being careful not to step on Den who was lying on the floor. He heard some rattle from upstairs. It came from Winry who was finishing some automail orders from her clients and also by judging her actions she seemed to have finished developing some new features for Ed's leg.

"Alphonse you should get some rest", said Pinako suddenly right in front of him. He had been staring in thin air for a while now. "Your body is still weak and you have travelled a long way. It isn't good to tire yourself so much." Just noticing how tired he really was Al agreeably sat down by the table.

Den got slowly up, he was already old and his joints were painful. Slowly he walked to Al and put his head in his lap. Al patted Den while being in his thoughts. He was thinking about the last few months he was at Xing. He had learnt a lot about alkahestry but still needs to practice before being able to perform it. May Chang had helped him with his study and found some good research books for him to use and show to Ed.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" exclaimed Pinako so Winry could hear as well. When suddenly Den jumped up and ran outside and started to bark. Winry came downstairs in a hurry and was as excited as Al. They all gathered to the porch to see Edward patting the enthusiastic dog with a big grin on his face.

Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore was sitting by his office desk. There was huge piles of paper, books and letters overwhelming his surroundings. He was starting to get despairing by the fact that the dark side's power was growing readily. They needed help, they need some new force which would take even the dark lord itself by his surprise.

He heard the sound of flames and as he raised his eyes he saw a pile of ash on the floor. After a few seconds a small grey chick emerged from the ash. Dumbledore smiled as the little phoenix began to roam around room. Fawkes clumsily knocked a huge pile of books and as the books crashed down Dumbledore grabbed his wand without success.

Dumbledore's wand hand was out of use due to the curse of the horcrux which he had foolishly put on before destroying its power. Now his hand looked dead and its colour didn't make it any better as it was blackened. The worse part was that there was no way stopping the curse from spreading. Thanks to Severus's potions they were able to delay the curse spreading too fast, but for now there wasn't any cure to save his hand nor life.

Dumbledore went quickly to the huge book pile and while piling the books out of his way he heard a squeak, he saw a huge old dusty book moving on the floor. Giving out a relief sigh he lifted the book up as Fawkes sprinted to the other side of the room and disappeared from Dumbledore's sight.

He returned to his desk yet holding the old book in his left hand. He grabbed his wand this time successfully and waved it towards the piles of books. They began to fly back to their shelves and in no matter of time the room was a bit more in order, leaving only the one book in his hand out of place.

Dumbledore began to page through the old book interestly. In the headmaster's office there were hundreds of books which the previous headmasters had left behind for the next ones use. And he hadn't seen this one before.

The book told about alchemy and its ways to perform it. Dumbledore had never heard of alchemy which uses transmutation circles during his whole life. Even while he was experimenting with Nicolas Flamel who was an expert in alchemy. Too bad he couldn't ask Flamel himself if he knew about this way to perform alchemy since he had decided to destroy the philosophers' stone from which he could make elixir that extends a human's lifespan. Flamel and his wife died after the stone was destroyed after living over six hundred years.

There is this small country called Amestris were this peculiar way to use alchemist is focused. There wasn't much information and the book was outdated too, but this might be a good shot. Dumbledore decided to research more about its possibilities.

Winry Rockbell

"Stop whining Ed and come on!" shouted Winry. They had just finished dinner and now she was impatient to work on Ed's automail. "You crazy woman! I just got here! You can work on the leg tomorrow", protested Ed. "It's your own fault to come so late! Come on now!" said Winry while dragging Edward upstairs.

Alphonse was following the situation by the side and he was pleased to see the two of them being so normal. A lot had happened and them to have nothing to worry about was really refreshing.

Edward had taken his pants of and was muttering about something as he was sitting on the bed. Winry was gathering up her tools. "I came up with a few new ideas to make your leg more enduring since you always seem to get in trouble", she told. "I'll be taking your leg and leave you with a spare so I can make the new adjustments. I'll also need to make some measurements to make it fit." "Yeah, whatever you like", said Ed getting ready for his nerves to sting. "How long does it take you to finish it?" "Oh, I bet I can manage to finish it by tomorrow evening."

...

The next day Winry spent most of her time working on Ed's automail leg. She had some trouble with a few parts since she was trying some new techniques to make the leg more durable without increasing the weight of it.

While she was taking a small break to get something to eat she noticed Ed and Al lying on the lawn with books lying around them. They seemed to be discussing very intensely since Ed was waving his hands around lively.

Winry looked at Ed's golden hair which was in a ponytail, his strong muscular arms and his face which was in a big grin. She couldn't but wonder how she fell happened to fell for him. That dumb alchemy freak. With a smile she gathered her lunch and went back to her room. She had work to do.

…

It has been a couple days now and everything felt so off… Not in a bad way but this didn't feel normal. Ed and Al weren't in a hurry like they always were and it was something new to Winry.

Pinako had been ordering Ed to do all kinds of chores since he had nothing better to do he had no way to refuse. Al was still a bit weak and needed rest, Pinako was already pretty old and couldn't handle all the work herself and Winry had to work on a ton of automail orders.

She heard Den bark outside and went to see what's going on. Ed was raging on about all the work he had to do while he was chopping up some wood. Al was sitting on the grass laughing, Ed was pissed but he secretly enjoyed Al laughing and so did Winry.

By looking at Edward and Alphonse work (Al was stacking the wood) Winry suddenly came to notice something. "Ed! Al! Put your backs against each other!" "What?! Why? Now?" protested Ed as Al gave Winry a confused look.

As Winry had suspected Al had grown taller than Ed! Ed was shocked after hearing this and turned a bit pale. Then Al pointed out that Edward had grown past Winry. Ed seemed surprised to hear this and couldn't really acknowledge the fact. When Pinako found out about what all the ruckus was about she decided to measure their heights. Al was the tallest and he was 170 cm he would probably grow a bit more. Winry was 163 cm tall and for last but not least Ed was 166 cm tall, he had grown a lot during the last year but even Winry hadn't realised how much he had grown.

The last few years full with chaos, fights and fear felt like a dream now. Looking at people's happy faces all the smiles made Winry feel nostalgic. She knew that the past will always haunt them, but now since Al has his body back and there were no more homunculus they can face the future now without restraint.

Edward Elric

The lazy days were getting to him. Ed was starting to feel a little restless and wanted something to do. Sure there was a lot of chores he could do but they couldn't keep him busy for long. He had just finished fixing the fence and had nothing to do. He began to read his travel journal but got soon bored. As he lied on the grass his eyes closed he sensed someone coming.

"Did you already finish with the fence? That was fast. Here I brought you some juice." "Thanks", answered Ed when he opened his eyes he saw only a dark silhouette since the light was coming behind the person. Ed smiled he sat up as he was offered the glass. The person sat beside him. Her golden hair was moving freely by the wind and her big blue eyes were looking straight at him. Ed felt his cheeks blush a bit as he suddenly remembered their discussion at the train station.

They were both sitting silently next the each other the glass of juice still untouched. As the silence began to grow they both began to panic what to say. Soon the both of them burst out at the same time and after began to laugh. As their nervousness melted away they started to discuss about all kind of things until Pinako called them for dinner.

…

The next day turned out to be crazy for Ed. It had begun like the rest ones after breakfast he had helped to clean the table and then gone for a walk. The only odd thing during the morning was a weird phone call, a low voice had asked if Edward Elric was home and then the person had hung off. They soon forgot the whole call since everyone focused on their work.

Later that day Al had suggested that they could spar since his body was already getting better and he wanted to train it. Ed got really excited it had been a long time when they had last sparred. They started off with a little warm up and Ed was careful not to be too rough.

During their sparring a huge man appeared from nowhere. He was very muscular, nearly bald except a blond swirl of hair on his forehead. He suddenly stripped out of his shirt and a weird aura came from him.

The two boys were shocked and as they were backing up imperceptible. The man said while tears running down his face: "Alphonse you have already gotten so much better! I Alex Louis Armstrong am so happy for you!" As he tried to grab Al into a deadly hug Al ducked it quickly trying to stay as far from the man as he could.

"What brings you here Alex?" asked Ed trying to save his brother from the huge man. Alex seemed to have forgotten all about Ed and now after a reminder he turned towards him. "I was given an order to get Fullmetal and bring him to the Central", as he had said this, before Ed could protest or dodge, he grabbed Ed on his shoulder and began to carry him towards to the town and train station.

Edward was cursing loudly and fighting against the man's grip without success. Alphonse looked after his brother he couldn't say a word even after they had disappeared from sight. Al quickly made up his mind and ran after them he wasn't going to lose his brother!

Pinako and Winry were standing on the porch not knowing what to do. They knew who Armstrong was and trusted him but they hadn't expected this to happen. Even Den seemed confused about the situation and whined a little.

* * *

I will be updating as soon as I can so please be patient! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! ^^ So I finally finished my third chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank all you who are following my story and have favorited it. I'm really taken.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harry Potter

It had been only a week since school had ended for the summer holidays. Harry had gone back to the Dursleys, they had been avoiding him more than normally partly because they thought his murderer godfather was on the loose.

Harry didn't mind being avoided. In fact it gave him free hands to move around freely without anyone watching his doings. As long as he didn't stay too late outside the Dursleys didn't even mind him gone. In spite of all his freedom Harry had spent most of the time in his room lying on the bed and feeling the emptiness slowly devouring him. Harry had gotten his hopes up when Sirius, Harry's godfather, had promised he could live with him instead at the Dursleys. But things never went as planned, Sirius had died because of Harry's selfishness and there are no ways to bring back the dead.

…

Harry went for a stroll, he hadn't done anything for a couple of days and he needed to move around a bit. He remembered the times before he knew he was a wizard. He hadn't had any friends and Dudley and his gang had always tried to find new ways to beat him up. Harry walked forward as the memories streamed through his mind. A lot had happened since Hagrid had appeared at the lighthouse on his birthday five years ago. Yet somehow Harry was afraid that one day he'd wake up again in the cupboard and notice that everything had just been a dream. He'd be forever alone, working like a slave at the Dursleys.

Harry happened to look up in the sky he noticed a dark dot. It moved fast and grew bigger every second: "What is it…" Soon Harry recognized it as Hedwig! It was obviously bringing him some mail. Harry quickly checked his surroundings it would be bad, if a muggle would see an owl to fly to him. There were some people around but luckily no one had noticed the owl. Harry escaped from the street and dove through the bushes until he was sure there was no one in sight. Harry breathed heavily, he wasn't used to dashing around like that.

Hedwig landed on Harry's outstretched hand she lifted her leg so Harry could take the letter from her leg. Hedwig was a beautiful snowy owl and she was Harry's only companion while he was staying at the Dursleys. As he was trying to remove the letter with only one hand he heard a small child talking to her mother "Mom did you see it? It was a huuge bird! It was soo prettyy! Mooom! Are you listening to me?" "Yes, darling so you saw a bird. Come on we need to hurry your father is waiting for us." Harry hoped that nobody else had seen Hedwig and finally managed to remove the letter. Hedwig flew off without a warning but Harry didn't really mind because the letter took all his attention.

The curly handwriting was very familiar to Harry, he ripped the letter open and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

 _If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

 _Kindly send your answer by an owl. Hoping to see you next Friday,_

 _I am yours most sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and he read the letter over and over to make sure his eyes didn't lie. Harry hurried home he needed to send a reply and pack his stuff and he had to prepare for Dumbledore's arrival.

...

Harry grunted in his sleep and his face slid down the window an inch or so, making his glasses still more lopsided, but he did not wake up. An alarm clock, repaired by Harry several years ago, ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Harry's relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Harry had read Dumbledore's letter constantly after its arrival though he already knew it by heart.

Harry had not packed. He had tried many times but couldn't stand the thought of packing up and then getting disappointed for Dumbledore not coming. The only thing he had managed to do was to shut Hedwig her cage.

As the clock turned to eleven all the street lights down below went out in an instant. Harry yet sleeping changed his position and slipped from the window to the floor. He woke up sleepy with a start looking around confused and trying figure out what he was doing on the floor. He got up and looked out of his window. The street was completely dark. As the doorbell rang off Harry quickly snapped out of his trance. He suddenly remembered about the visitor he had been waiting for. Harry began while panicking sprint around the room throwing all his stuff in his reach into his trunk. He heard a loud complain coming from uncle Vernon downstairs it was something about uninvited guests and something what Harry didn't quite catch up.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?" Harry heard as he hurried downstairs remembering that he had forgot to tell the Dursleys about Dumbledore coming to pick him up. Harry saw a tall old man with waist-length silver hair and beard looking through his half-moon glasses. "Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming," said Dumbledore pleasantly to uncle Vernon whose temperature was rising quickly.

...

Dumbledore's visit at the Dursleys didn't go too poorly. Harry accepted Sirius's heritage and even took Kreacher into his custody. Although he didn't like the idea of having him but it was no better to hand him over to Bellatrix Sirius's killer. He wouldn't have wanted to reveal to the Dursleys about Sirius's death because he knew they will take advantage about it. Harry also noticed something wrong with Dumbledore's hand but let the matter be.

As the dull conversation became to an end Harry hurried back upstairs to pack the rest of his stuff and took them with him downstairs his trunk in the other hand and Hedwig in the other. To Harry's disappointment Dumbledore wasn't waiting him in the hall so he had to return to the living room. The atmosphere was awkward nobody said a thing. Finally Dumbledore got up ready to leave.

"Well, Harry... time for us to be off," said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursleys as he swept from the room. "Bye," said Harry hastily to the Dursleys, and followed Dumbledore, who sent Harry's belongings to the Burrow with a snap of his wand.

On the street Harry grabbed Dumbledore by his left hand and then disappeared into thin air.

Alphonse Elric

The atmosphere felt odd. Alex Armstrong wasn't in his normal bright and glittering mood. In fact he seemed very concerned about something. Edward was sitting by the window sulking. Alphonse had tried to lighten up the mood without any success. No one had said a word for an hour or so. Armstrong hadn't given any answers for Ed's kidnap but Alphonse was sure it had to do something with the state's business.

Now that Edward can't use his alchemy it was Alphonse's job to take care of his brother. He knew Ed wouldn't like idea but he couldn't stop him for caring about him. He had made up his mind and wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

The train began slowing down. They were only a couple minutes from the Central. Alphonse's hands tightened so much that his knuckles turned white.

Harry Potter

They had apparated to a village named Budleigh Babberton. There Dumbledore and Harry met Horace Slughorn who was an old colleague of Dumbledore's. Hogwarts was in need for staff once again and Dumbledore knew just the trick to convince Slughorn to return from his retirement back to work.

…

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"  
Harry and Dumbledore turned around and saw Slughorn standing at the doorway breathless. Harry noticed a small smile appear on Dumbledore's face.  
"You will come out of retirement?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Yes, I may be mad but I don't seem to have any other choice." Slughorn answered impatiently.  
"Wonderful, I'll be expecting to see you on the first of September then."  
"Of course you will." sighed Slughorn.

…

As Harry and Dumbledore were walking down the street they talked about Slughorn. Harry didn't really know what to think about Slughorn but it didn't matter they had arrived to the end of the street where they had apparated the first time.  
"Indeed, Horace or as we need to call him now Professor Slughorn isn't the only new teacher we are having this year at Hogwarts"

Harry didn't expect this and asked: "Did another teacher leave their place? Who? How come?"  
"No, you understood wrong all the teachers are remaining in their places but instead we are going to have a new subject next year."  
"A new subject? What is it about?"  
"Well, actually I'm not quite sure, how it works. I assume you remember reading about my dear friend Nicolas Flamel? Well, he was a great alchemist and was able to make the Philosopher's stone which then ended up being destroyed. Never matter that, our new subject will therefore be alchemy. The most fascinating part, is that our new teacher is from one particular country where they can use alchemy much like magic. In a way even I was astonished at the first sight seeing it. Now then I highly recommend you to grab my arm we shall move on to the Burrow."

…

At the sight of the Burrow Harry was relieved. The old crooked house was one of Harry's favourite places in the world and Ron was there with his family. It was one of the rare places where Harry felt like home.

They approached the back door trying not to stumble over the boots and old junk lying all around. After Dumbledore had knocked the door three times they heard someone saying: "Who's there? Declare yourself" Harry recognized it as Molly's, Ron's mother's, voice.  
"It's I, Dumbledore. Bringing Harry." answered Dumbledore and the door was opened for them.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one in the kitchen despite of the late hour. Tonks was sitting by the table with a teacup in her hands. She looked very pale maybe even ill to Harry. She got up placing the teacup on the table.  
"Thank you Molly for listening, I'd better go now." said Tonks as she put her cloak on and walked towards the door.  
"I should get going too" said Dumbledore: "I have some matters with Rufus Scrimgeour."

The both of them disappeared into the dark and Harry was left alone in the kitchen with Molly. She had asked if he was hungry and he'd answered, yes. While eating Mrs. Weasley told him about Mr. Weasley's promotion. She seemed a bit worried for him to be late from work but was glad when he arrived home.

Harry went soon after upstairs to bed. He was feeling tired and nearly trip over something furry. It was Crookshanks the ginger cat looked at him unpleasantly and disappeared down the stairs. If Crookshanks was here it meant that Hermione should also be.

Harry entered the Weasley twins' room which was now empty because they were staying at their flat at the Diagon Alley. The room smelled little like gunpowder and was full with sealed boxes. Harry's trunk was placed in the middle of them. He heard a small noise coming above the wardrobe and saw Hedwig there waiting for his to arrival. Satisfied she flew out of the window for a hunt.

Harry closed the window, the warm summer wind moving his hair. He changed into his pajamas and went straight to bed falling asleep immediately.

Roy Mustang

The flame alchemist was sitting by his desk he had a lot of paperwork needed to be done but he couldn't really concentrate. He was now the Fuhrer of this country and he had a lot of responsibilities and troubles to handle. Anyway at the moment he was only waiting for a person's arrival. He should be here any time soon but Roy couldn't help feeling impatient.

Riza came up to him bringing him a new pile of papers to read through and sign.

"Are they close yet?" asked Roy from Riza.

"Yes, in fact the train arrived to the station just a little while ago. They should be here soon." said Riza. Roy sighed thinking: "Why can't that brat be a little faster? He's such a slowpoke."

...

"Fuhrer, he's here."  
"Bring him in."  
The soldier left the room. Riza was now standing next to Roy, the door opened. Edward walked in and he seemed irritated. Alphonse walked right behind him. He looked worried as he glanced around and when he looked at Riza and Roy he gave out a bright smile.

"So what's the big deal? Why was I dragged here? You could have sent a letter since you missed me so much"  
"Brother!"  
"Fine, I'll get down to the point so listen close you Fullmetal brat." said Mustang giving out a sigh.

"Since you can't use alchemy you can't be a State Alchemist anymore and I'll have to take your watch and research funds away. Yet you are making progress on your research and it would be such a waste to cast away such a genius in alchemy. So, I have an option for you. I'll let you keep your State Alchemist research funding and the watch if you agree to take up a position as a teacher. There is this wizar..."

"What do you mean by that!? Of course I'd appreciate for you to let me keep my funding but I won't become a teacher for some snotty little brats! I have my hands already full with other stuff and like you just pointed out I can't even use alchemy!"

"It doesn't matter if you can't perform alchemy you still have your comprehensive knowledge of it. Besides, you know how alchemy's supposed to work and even if you can't do it on your own it doesn't prevent you from teaching others. That time when I got my eyes back the Truth said to me something which I didn't quite understand at the point but..."

"What did that shifty little white pest tell you!? Tell me!"  
Edward tried to attack on Mustang but Alphonse was holding onto him with all his strength.  
"Brother calm down! He was just getting down to it."

After Edward had calmed down a little, yet glaring at Mustang and Alphonse gotten time to breathe, Mustang continued with his explanation.

"The Truth might allow you to have your alchemy back."

Edward Elric

"- to have your alchemy back."

"What the hell is that suppos…" It took a few seconds before Ed noticed what had happened. The time had stopped for everyone except for Ed. Before he could react an eye appeared right under his feet. The black arms grabbed tightly onto Ed as he tried to fight against them.

The arms released him and he drop onto his knees. Edwards's surroundings were completely white. As he got up he saw a white figure without any facial features except his mouth.

"Truth!"  
"Hello, Edward Elric. Did you miss me?"  
"Hell no! Why am I here? I didn't do any human transmutation and I wouldn't even if I could."  
"It was I who brought you here. Now listen close Edward. There is something I need you to do for me."  
"After all I've been through? You must be joking."  
"I am giving you two choices - one if you refuse the offer I'll make you pay the prize bringing you here and it won't be pretty - two you'll accept the offer and for a bonus you may use alchemy again."  
"How can I trust you keeping your word?" said Edward while sceptically eyeing Truth.  
"You'll see" said Truth smiling.

The ground shook a little and a huge door appeared right behind Edward. Ed couldn't believe his eyes he had already accepted the fact he'd never be able to use alchemy again. "Can I trust Truth? What are the consequences?" Ed thought and there was something what concerned him more than anything else.  
"What will happen to Alphonse?"  
"You have already paid the price for your brother, I guarantee nothing will happen to him. Now what do you say? Will you accept the deal?"  
"I really don't understand you. Why are you so interested if I become a teacher or not? And, why give me back my alchemy? There's something rotten I know it."

"Very well little alchemist. I'll explain this to you once and only. In a part of this world darkness is growing and it must be stopped by any costs. Those who are involved can use magic and I need you to help them…"

…

"Brother…? Are you feeling okay?"

Edward opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, three pairs of eyes were following his every move. Edward rubbed the back of his head which was a little sore.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't mind me."  
"We should take you to the hospital, it's not normal for you to faint like that." worried Al.  
"No, really it's okay. I just… I had a little talk with Truth that's all."

Everyone in the room gasped. Edward told them the main points of meeting Truth leaving some parts out.

"I suppose I need to go pack."  
"Fullmetal"  
"What?"  
"I have some instructions for you from the headmaster of the Wizarding School."  
"Thanks"  
"And I'll be expecting some reports from you now and then. Don't forget your assessment examination! I will personally come check upon you around October."  
"Sure!" Ed walked out of the office waving his hand back to Mustang. Al following after him.

…

"You are what!"  
"You heard me right brother! I'm coming with you to this school and you can't stop me!"  
"You're out of your mind! It's dangerous! You don't know what they are capable of! Magic doesn't follow the rules of equivalent exchange. I don't want to drag you with me into danger!"  
"That's the reason why I can't let you go alone! And I need to be there to guarantee the students safety from their scary alchemist teacher."

Edward and Alphonse burst into laughter. Ed knew he had lost the fight with his brother. Secretly he was just happy that they would continue traveling and experiencing things together.

The two brothers scheduled their new journey. They had to squeeze some time to fetch their stuff from Pinako's house and they needed to be on time at London.

* * *

 **The story is finally beginning to move on! I will try updating as soon as I can. I promise!**


End file.
